The Hero Chronicles: Book One
by JoshuaTheOverlander
Summary: For the past few years, everything was going well for Gregor. He and Luxa were married, had a child, and Regalia was at peace. But peace doesn't last forever. A newly discovered species attacks, but this time Gregor won't be enough. Regalia doesn't need a Warrior. It needs a Hero. Rewrite of Joshua and the Dangers of the Underland.
1. chapter 1

Ok, this is the rewrite of Joshua and the Dangers of the Underland. This version of the story will hopefully be what I wanted Joshua and the Dangers of the Underland to be. I might change it up a little, but oh well. I would like to thank frostking104 and Kiopbuiop for your nice and encouraging reviews. Review, and onwards with the story.

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES. THAT WRITE GOES TO SUSAN COLLINS.

Chapter One

Joshua wasn't having the best of luck. Currently, he was running from a group of high school students from his school who wanted him dead. Not literally, but, you get the idea. As he hid behind a trash can in an alleyway, he thought back to how this whole mess happened.

 _Flashback_

 _Joshua was talking with his friend, Seth, while bringing his lunch back to his table._

 _"Dude, I totally fluncked that test today." Seth said worriedly. Joshua snorted._

 _"You spent at least 15 hours studying this week. It is impossible that you failed." Stated Joshua._

 _"But sti-" Seth started to say, until someone interrupted him._

 _"Listen to your boyfriend, geek." Stated the typical high school bully, Matt Kingston._

 _Joshua glared at him. Matt had dirty blond hair, and ugly, rotten-looking yellow teeth. His nose was crooked in multiple places, like someone broke it multiple places._

 _He, of course, had about ten people surrounding him, because he was too scared to bully anyone without backup._

 _"Shut up, Matt." Joshua stated, while still glaring. This was a common occurrence. Matt always bullied Joshua and Seth. Seth was too scared to fight back, and because they were always seen together, Seth would hold Joshua back._

 _Matt sneered. "Make me, or will are you all talk, like your father was?" Joshua started toward Matt, but Seth held him back. "Dude, he isn't worth it." He said, but Joshua shrugged him off. Matt went too far, WAY too far. As Joshua cocked backed his arm, he could've sworn he saw the world around him blur. He dismissed the thought, and his fist flew toward with power._

 _Flashback Over_

Thinking over it, Joshua blamed his anger. It was always out of control. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of feet pounding on pavement.

Cursing, he ran into the building he was, thankfully, right beside of. The door closed just as he heard feet round to corner. He booked it towards the stairs and ran up them.

He looked behind him and saw the door he came in from open.

He ran even faster. He ran into the first room he saw, which was the laundry room.

He look around. The only way to hide as if he moved to the washing machines, and hid behind them. He ran to a random machine, and did just that. He saw a hole behind it.

' ** _Perfect_** ' Joshua thought. He was too worried about the people chasing him to notice the fact that the 'hole' had no visible floor. And he was, if course, too worried to notice the white smoke coming out of it. He became aware of this as he jumped in.

 ** _And there is the end of the first chapter, however abrupt. Did I do good, kinda good, bad, terrible? Anyways review, and see ya next time._**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	2. Beta

**_Ok guys, this isn't a chapter, but a question. Will anyone be willing to become my beta? I need someone who can help me with ideas, and my spelling and such. If you can, I will be VERY grateful. PM me if you want this job._** ** _Peace, JoshuaTheOverlander_** ** _OUT!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ok, everyone, here is another chapter of The Hero Chronicles. I would like to thank frostking104 and MovingBush for their nice and encouraging reviews. Review, favorite, and follow, please. Anyways, onwards with the story!**_ **DISCLAIMER** **I DO NOT OWN THE UNDERLAND CHRONICLES. SUSAN COLLINS' THE** **RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

Gregory sighed. He really didn't want to go to the meeting that was about to start. He would much rather spend some more time with his wife, Luxa, and his daughter, Victoria. But, of course, as king, duty calls.

He was too deep in his thoughts to notice Luxa walk up, and jumped, as she spoke up.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" Luxa question while looking into his brown eyes.

"Of course I do. I hate these meetings with a passion." Gregor stated, sighing again.

"Cheer up, dad. My lessons are at least twice as boring as your meetings." Stated an eavesdropping Victoria, who was running up to them.

"I highly doubt that, Tori." Stated Gregor.

"Despite who's more, we need to let Gregor get ready, so come, Victoria." Luxa interrupted, before an argument broke out. Victoria pouted, but followed nonetheless.

Gregor stared at his reflection. It had changed form the pudgy 12 year old face he once had. His face had become leaner, and his once carefree brown eyes had become, while still kind, hard and, sometimes, unforgiving.

As he stared at himself, he thought back to how his whole life changed in one decision.

 _Flashback_

 _Gregor was miserable. He hated living in New York. He'd much rather be in the Underland, preferably with Luxa. Luckily, his mom didn't go through with her promise, and they got to stay in New York._

 _He missed everything about the Underland. The food, the castle, heck, even the weapons._ _The thing, or rather, person he missed most was Luxa._

 _He missed her long, silvery hair, her lithe figure, and her violet eyes, that shined in what little light there was._

 _The more he thought, the more angry he got. He should be able to go back. He no longer considered himself a boy. Boys don't kill._ _He suddenly stood up._

 _He walked to his mom, who was in the living room, and said, "Mom, I want to go back."_

 _Grace looked up, confused. "Back where?" She asked. He took a deep breath. "To the Underland." He stated, and waited for the explosion._

 _And explode she did._

 _"WHAT?!" Grace yelled, standing. "I want to go back." Gregor said a little louder._

 _"Absolutely not! I will not have you go back and risk your life!" Grace said whilst standing._

 _"That's the point! It's MY life and I'm going to live it how I wanna live it!" Gregor shouted._

 _"I am your mother! You do what I tell you, and that's to never speak of the Underland again!" Grace also started yelling._

 _"You don't control me! I do what I want!" Gregor said._

 _"You're 12-" Grace started to say, until Gregor interrupted her._

 _"How many 12 years olds have been in wars, huh?"_

 _No answer._

 _"How many 12 years olds kill? Or used actual swords? Or did anything I ever did, huh? HUH?!"_

 _Grace still didn't answer._

 _"I'm going back. I don't care about what you have to say." And with that, Gregor walked away._

 _All he grabbed was a flashlight, and some batteries. As he walked to the door, his mother stood in front of him._

 _"You go back,and you're not allowed to see anyone if this family. You won't be a Cambell. You'll be just Gregor." She said._

 _Gregor just looked at her, and walked past her._

 _Flashback Over_

Gregor sighed. He really didn't want to leave his family, but he just couldn't stay there.

He fixed his hair, and put his crown on. But, as he was about to leave, a servant ran into the room.

"My Lord! An Overlander has been spotted!" The servant, Grungur, stated whilst bowing.

Gregor was surprised. There hasn't been an Overlander since he came back.

"Is he here?" Gregor asked.

"No, sir, but he is being attacked!"

"Send a couple soldiers to defend him." Gregor commanded.

"Yes sir!"

Gregor was happy. Now he didn't have to go to the meeting.

 _ **And cut! Sorry for not posting for a while. I was on a vacation to the beach. I'm back now, though! I would like to thank frostking104, The underlander, and MovingBush for the reviews! Also, frostking104 for becoming my beta! Review, favorite, follow, and see ya next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Yep, the sleeping Legend returns. Here's the next chapter of The Hero Chronicles. I would like to thank frostking104 and MovingBush for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter! And cookies for everyone! (:) (:) (:) (:)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _I don't own the Underland Chronicles._**

 _Song : Never Going Back By The Score_

Joshua was scared. No, scratch that, he was terrified. And coming from him, that's a lot.

As he fell, the first thing he thought was, _'Aw, crap.'_ His next thought was, ' _I wonder what's for dinner tonight?'_ And, finally. _'AHHHHH!'._

He was so busy freaking out that he didn't notice he was falling slowly. He was made aware of this fact when he calmed down.

'Huh, neat', thought Joshua. He tried peering through the mist, to gauge where he was, but all he saw, of course, was mist.

He waited for hours, (but what felt like days) until he felt sold ground. He sighed in relief. 'That took forever.' Joshua thought. He tried scanning his surroundings, but it was pitch black. He took out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

He was in a large tavern, natural by the looks of it. Cluster of what looked like rocks surrounded him.

He looked up. The mist that had taken him down was gone. He swore, very loudly. _'Might as well continue onwards.'_ Joshua thought. He began cautiously walking forwards.

Joshua's been walking for a couple hours now. His phone only had 32 percent left, so he shut it off, he might need it later.

He sat down to rest for a little bit. He sighed. _'I really hope someone is down here, but who am I kidding. No one in their right mind would be down here.'_ Joshua thought. He slid his book-bag of his shoulder, and dug threw it.

' _Please be some food in here.'_ Joshua thought. He continued until he found a half eaten snicker bar. "YES!" He yelled into the air. He did a little happy dance, and bit into the snicker. _'Ah, sweet relief!'_ Thought Joshua, nodding his head. He soon finished his snack, and picked up his book-bag. He was about to continue walking, but heard a sound.

It sounded like someone scraped a stone, but with razor sharp nails. He froze. "What do we have here? An Overlander?" Said a smooth, silky voice. Joshua slowly turned around. What he saw was something that looked like it came from a horror movie.

"What are you?" Joshua whispered, and slowly backed away. It was a massive lizard, easily taller than Joshua, at least 8 feet long. It's teeth looked more like daggers, and considering it had loads of them, it was pretty intimidating. It's scales were a dark shade of red, that looked uncannily similar to blood. All together, this thing looked terrifying.

The lizard laughed. "Your doom." The lizard hissed, and leaped at him.

 ** _And done! I'm sorry for not uploading for, like, 3 months. I have no excuse. I just got lazy. The next chapter hopefully won't take so long, and until then, see ya!_**

 _Song : Dream by Imagine Dragons_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sup, Fanfiction, and welcome back to another chapter of The Hero Chronicles: Book 1. This chapter will have the first fight scene, and also a look into Joshua's unique power. I don't think anyone has ever did something like this, so I hope you enjoy._**

DISCLAIMER

 _I_ _don't own the Underland Chronicles. If I did, I would be rich and female._

Joshua wasted no time. As soon as the lizard leaped at him, he dropped to the floor, rolling underneath it's lunge.

The lizard's head smashed against the wall that was behind Joshua, and hissed in pain.

Joshua ran down the tunnel, straining his ears to try and hear the lizard. He continued running for another couple minutes, and stopped, gasping for breath.

He bent over, hands on his knees, breathing in huge lungfuls of air. He glanced around. There was nothing in sight. He exhaled in relief.

 _'Well, that was easy,'_ thought Joshua. He was about to start jogging again, but felt something wet land on his head.

He froze, dread filling his entire being. Joshua slowly looked up, and tripped backwards, saving himself from being crushed by the lizard that jumped from the ceiling.

"Oh, you didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?" The lizard spoke in a lazy and condescending voice.

Joshua looked around, searching for a anything that could be used for a weapon. He saw two options. ' _I can go for the sharp-looking rock right behind the lizard, or the not-so-sharp rock right beside me.'_ Joshua thought.

Joshua picked up the dull rock, testing its weight. It was about the size of a pencil, except war thicker. The lizard laughed.

"You expect to beat me with a rock?!" It laugh uncontrollably. The minute it lost its focus, Joshua moved in. He slammed the hilt of his makeshift weapon on top of its head, dazing the lizard.

Joshua then put every bit of his flexibility, (not much), and sprung on top of the lizards head. The lizard shook its body, trying to shake Joshua off, but he held on, stabbing the lizard in the eye. Well, I say stabbed, but he really only poked it really hard.

The lizard made a weird hissing/screaming noise, finally succeeding in shaking Joshua off. Joshua flew off its back, his body slamming onto the cold, unforgiving ground, loosening his grip on the rock, which went sailing in another direction.

The lizard whirled around, slamming his leg onto Joshua's stomach, knocking the breath out of his body. The lizard lifted his foot again. "YOU-" Slam. "ARE-" Slam. "NOTHING!" The lizard roared, slamming his foot onto Joshua's stomach once again.

Tears of pain prickled in Joshua's eyes, streaming down his cheeks. He was pretty sure a couple of his rib were cracked, maybe even broken. But, as he laid there, in a underground place, far from home, he never felt more angry. It wasn't fair. He never did anything wrong to deserve this.

"It's-it's not…" Joshua struggled to say. The foot lifted again, and the lizard brought it down with all his strength. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Joshua roared, his hands lifting up, holding the leg back with strength Joshua has never felt before. He felt like he could break mountains with his pinky. He felt like-like a God. Joshua yanked his arms to the left, and heard a wet snapping sound. The lizard roared in pain.

Keeping one foot on the leg, Joshua grabbed the sharp rock he saw before, and looked straight into the lizards eyes.

"I...am Joshua." He whispered, and stabbed the lizard straight into its brain. Its body slumped, and Joshua stepped away, letting it slump to the floor. He felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. He was so, so sleepy. His head hit the ground. The last thing he heard before passing out was a sort of clanking noise, and a voice yelling, "Move in!"

 ** _That came out way better than I thought. I hope you liked it. I know I did. Let me know how the fight scene was._**

 ** _Until next time,_** ** _JoshuaTheOverlander._**


	6. Sorry

**_Guys...I am so so sorry. I haven't been consistant in my uploading, and for that, I'll explain._** ** _I recently had a very tragic event happen. One of my best friends sadly passed away. This is not an excuse, and I really do care about this story, and you guys, it's just...I need some time to myself._** ** _I'll try to gather the will to update, but it may be a while._** ** _I hope you understand._**


	7. The Hero and the Princess

**_Hi, it's me. I decided to upload another chapter. I'm still not 100% yet, but I have been getting better. I'm sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter. I tried my best. Without further adieu, onwards._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER_**

 ** _I, in no way, shape, or form own the Underland Chronicles. That right goes to Susan Collins._**

Pain.

The pain was all Joshua felt. It overwhelmed him, waves of agony enveloping his body.

Faint voices echoed around him, and he murmured something in response, half delirious. The voices raised in intensity, as Joshua fell unconscious once again.

"How is he?" Gregor asked as he walked into the room. Howard glanced at him, worried. "Not good. Almost all of his ribs are broken, and some pierced his lungs, which made them fill with blood." Howard listed the problems.

Howard shook his head, glancing at Joshua's unconscious body in wonder. "I'm honestly surprised he's even alive."

"Me too…" Gregor murmured. "Do you think he'll ever recover?" He asked. "Doubtful," Howard answered.

Sweat covered his body, seeping into the clothing, as he snapped awake. Joshua glanced around, gasping for breath. He was in a room, with the bed he was laying on facing the door. He tried to stand but yelped, as pain flared in his chest.

"Hello?" He called weakly, which caused his chest to ache some more. He slowly rose to his feet, taking his time as to not cause more pain. He wobbled towards the doorway, breathing heavily from the strenuous activity on his unused muscles.

'What happened to me?' He thought. He eased open the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. Joshua glanced out the door, making sure no one was around. Seeing as the coast was clear, he limped forward as quickly as his weak body could.

Sweat poured down his face, as he raced (or what could be classified as race, in his situation) down the hallway, looking for an exit. All the while, his mind raced, trying to find out where he was.

"Okay, fell down a smoky hole, nearly got killed by a massive lizard, and then...what happened?" He whispered. A few fleeting wisps of memory floated around his brain, as he struggled to remember what happened.

He remembered the fear, the pain, but what really stuck was the overwhelming sense of power.

He was interrupted from his musings by a clanking noise, causing him to duck into a nearby room. He quietly shut the door, making sure to crack it slightly.

He peered through the crack, noticing two people walking through the hallway, wearing…some sort of armor? "Seen anything yet?" One of them spoke up, boredom written clear on his face.

"Nope." The second guard shook his head. The walked onwards, the clanking soon fading away. Joshua let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He quietly opened the door, bolting off in a direction.

Victoria was confused. Her father rushed around, talking to his advisor and a couple soldiers, while her mother was nowhere to be seen. She walked up to her father.

"Dad, what's happening?" She asked, tugging on his elbow sleeve. "I can't talk right now, Tori." Her father brushed her off, quickly walking away.

She huffed, glaring at her father's back. If she couldn't get answers, then she'll find them.

Black dots swam in Joshua's vision, as he panted. He's only been walking for a few minutes, yet he felt as if he did the pacer test again. He pushed off the wall he was using to rest, shuffling along.

Victoria followed her father from a distance, hiding around corners in order to listen in on the conversation.

"No one has seen him. We as re unsure of how long he has been missing, sir." Stated one of the soldiers.

'Who?' wondered Victoria. She was shaken out of her thoughts by a set of quiet footsteps. Eyes furrowed in confusion, she crept around the corner, her face slamming into something. She grabbed her forehead, massaging it to ease the pain, as she yelled, "Know your place, servant!"

Joshua blinked the tears out of his eyes. Whatever slammed into him had hit his chest, causing immense pain. He heard a voice yell (which it didn't have too, he was right there) "Know your place, servant!" He opened his eyes, unknowingly staring right in the eyes of the princess of Regalia, Victoria.

 ** _Sorry it took so long to upload_**.


End file.
